The Kissing Wars
by Wildrose504
Summary: Due to the rise of PDA on the Argo II, the crew decides to hold the kissing wars. Who will break first?
1. Chapter 1

**Second fic on here, so pumped. It's already on deviantArt, has been for a while. Enjoy, _always _review (but no pressure). Everything but the plot belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The seven demigods of the prophecy and Calypso sat at the dining table of the Argo II. Annabeth, since she _was _the leader of the seven, sat at the head of the table.

"It has come to my attention," she said, "That the PDA on the Argo II is getting out of hand. Is this true?"

Piper sighed, "Who said this?"

"That speaker will remain anonymous, Piper," Annabeth said.

"Percy?" Jason guessed.

Annabeth snorted, "No."

"Yeah," Leo said, "He's one of the reasons we're having this PDA meeting."

"I am _deeply_ offended Leo," Percy said as he looked at his plate hungrily, "Can we have lunch now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Not yet. It's just 11:00, we just had breakfast."

"We did?" Percy asked.

"So," Annabeth continued, "Does anyone else have complaints about this?"

"The other day," Leo said, "I walked in on a Piper and Jason make out session."

Both Piper and Jason turned a deep shade of red.

"Can't you cut us some slack," Piper asked, "We just defeated Gaea."

"So," Leo said, "You want to celebrate with kisses?"

"You know what Leo?" Percy said, "You're right. It _does _sound silly. Let's celebrate with a big feast. Right now."

"It's not like you and Calypso are much better," Jason said.

"Oh yeah?" Leo said, "Walked in plenty on this whole trip. That doesn't sound very praetor… ish. Percy and Annabeth, even more! And let me just say Annabeth, I'm am very disappointed in you. Calypso and I are _very _mature. How many times have you walked in, huh? None."

"Do you really want to play dad right now Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Not really," Leo said, "So what's for lunch? I'm starving."

"I know!" Percy said, "I am too."

"To answer Piper's question," Annabeth said as she glared at Percy, "No, we can't cut some slack. It wasn't as big of a problem before, why is it now?"

"No reason?" Calypso said.

"Exactly, Calypso," Annabeth said, "So if it was so easy for it to go up, why isn't it so easy to go down?"

"You've got a point," Percy said, "But I just want to eat."

"Hold up," Leo said, "Why are Frank and Hazel here?"

Sure enough, sitting together holding hands, were Frank and Hazel.

"I honestly don't know, Leo," Piper said.

"Frank and Hazel," Percy said, his attention suddenly away from food, "At a PDA meeting?"

"Unless," Leo said, "Holding hands is considered PDA. I mean they do that a lot."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "You guys can go if you want."

Frank and Hazel stared at each other, as if having a conversation with their eyes.

"We have nothing better to do," Frank said.

"Unless… watching Chuck Norris movies with Coach Hedge," Hazel said.

"Let's just stay here," Frank said.

"Agreed," Hazel replied.

"Wait," Percy said, "PDA stands for public display of affection right? Can't it stand for _private _display of affection too?"

"Never thought about it that way," Leo said.

"That means we're holding a meeting for _private_ displays," Jason said.

"Where's the problem in that?" Percy pondered, "_Nothing_, meeting adjourned!"

The three boys stood up and were about to walk away when their girlfriends pulled them back down to their seats.

"We're talking about _public_, Jason," Piper said.

"Guys," Leo said, "This will not get solved unless we talk to the person with the problem directly. We'll know where they're coming from."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Leo," Annabeth said, "I haven't even thought about it that way."

"What, just because you're the smarty pants daughter of Athena doesn't mean a son of Hephaestus can come up with a better plan?" Leo said, "… OMG, IT LOOKS LIKE SPONGEBOB CARVED IN THE TABLE!"

Calypso sighed and gave herself a face palm.

"So," Percy said, "Not me, Jason, Piper, or Leo. That means it's either Annabeth, Calypso, Frank, or Hazel."

"Eh," Leo said, not so distracted by the wooden carving of SpongeBob anymore, "I've walked in on Frank and Hazel once. That had _got _to be the most _innocent_ make out session ever. But I don't think they did it."

"Guys," Piper said, "This isn't a crime. If someone has a problem, just come out and say it."

No one spoke.

"Fine," Piper said, "All signs point to Annabeth."

"What?" Annabeth said.

"I've been watching Sherlock Holmes."

"Yeah, but why me."

"You held the meeting, you said the speaker remains anonymous, shall I go on?"

"Piper, I think _I _am one of the reasons we're having this meeting."

"Yeah," Leo said, "Like this one time…"

"Shut up, Leo," Annabeth said, "But the point is, _I _don't even know who said this. I just got an anonymous note."

Then all Hades went loose. Everyone was pointing fingers and yelling until Coach Hedge came up.

"Quiet!" he yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"I wrote the note, _okay_! All you kids and your make up sessions."

"Make out," Leo corrected.

"Whatever!" Hedge said, "I know _my_ kid won't be this obnoxious. And he _surely _won't interrupt my Chuck Norris movies."

Grumbling, Coach Hedge went back down to his room.

"Gosh," Piper said, "We have been completely inconsiderate."

"I have an idea guys," Annabeth said, "Why don't we hold, the kissing wars? It'll teach us self-control."

"And allow us to be competitive," Jason said.

"Genius," Percy said.

"Last couple to break wins," Annabeth said.

Piper smiled, "Me and Jason are so gonna win."

"Bring it on!" Annabeth and Hazel said in unison.

The three glared at each other.

"Starting when?" Hazel asked.

"Starting n—," Annabeth started.

"WAIT!" Piper shouted.

She gave Jason a quick peck on the lips and smiled at Annabeth, "Go on."

"Starting now."

Everyone one went their different ways but with the same question in mind. Who would break first?

* * *

**Like it? Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**~Wildrose504**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Enjoy! I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Piper was frustrated. She was watching Percy and Annabeth play Sorry! on the deck of the Argo II. She knew it was because they had been friends for years and they knew how to control themselves. But it wasn't like that with Piper and Jason, whenever Jason did something cute, Piper just had to kiss him. Right now he was trying to teach Frank how to use a sword. Hazel was doing the same thing, only with Leo. Every now and then Frank would look back at them jealously. The only person who currently wasn't occupied was Calypso. So, naturally, Piper decided to go hang out with Calypso.

Piper walked over to find her closely watching Hazel and Leo.

Piper raised her eyebrows, "Calypso, are you _jealous_."

She glanced up at Piper and narrowed her eyes, "Certainly _not_. This is all planned."

"What?" Piper asked.

"You may want to get snacks Piper," Calypso said, "This is about to get _good_."

Piper began to sit down, "If you insist."

As they watched, Piper asked, "Is this even allowed?"

"There are no rules," Calypso said.

Frank was tired. First of all, he was tired because he was training with Jason. And he wasn't an easy trainer. Which makes it insanely difficult for the trainee. Jason was always tough. He wanted everything to be perfect, everything to be right. If Frank messed up the slightest bit, they'd go back again and perfect that move. Second of all, swords weren't really Frank's _thing_. But Frank knew, if the situation came up where he couldn't use a bow and arrow, he'll have to learn how to use a sword as a secondary weapon. But honestly, Frank would rather be training with Hazel. She wasn't as hard as Jason. She took everything slow. Hazel would give him breaks and snacks and a little kiss every now and then.

Which is the exact reason why he couldn't be training with her. At least, not now. Frank really wanted to win this. And he could tell Hazel wanted to win the kissing wars too. But if they lost, Frank would be okay, but Hazel had this crazy competitive side to her. Same thing with Piper and Annabeth. But Hazel was probably the worst out of the three of them. Seriously, she could be as scary as Pluto at times. When she's angry, her golden eyes seem to be on fire. But still, Frank found it pretty attractive.

Focus Frank, focus. But it was hard. To have Leo and Hazel right near them. Frank still didn't entirely trust Leo with Hazel yet. Sure, he was dating Calypso, but Leo used to have a thing for Hazel. And, Frank hated to think about this, but he was afraid she might've had a thing for Leo as well. For crying out loud, she dated Leo's great grandfather, Sammy Valdez, Leo looked exactly like him.

But Frank trusted Hazel 100%. Leo, 90%... 75%... _fine_, 50%. Right now, Frank could hear _everything _they were saying. Leo was constantly complimenting Hazel about her hair, her fighting, her shoes, even her eyes. Frank wasn't _jealous_. He _wasn't_… maybe a tiny bit. That could've been him right now. But Frank just brushed it off. Come on, _everyone _compliments _everyone_. They aren't dating.

Though, Hazel did say Frank made a very handsome elephant, and look where they are now. _Ugh_, he thought too much. He just decided to concentrate on his training. _Gods _was he fooling himself! He overheard… maybe eavesdropped, Leo asking Hazel if he still had a crush on him. Ha, _no_! Frank wasn't usually the kind to answer for Hazel, but right now, he was furious.

Frank dropped his sword and spun around so he was facing the back of Leo's head. Hazel had stopped training Leo as well. She just stood there, holding her sword and staring at Leo with her golden eyes.

"Leo…" Hazel said.

She continued to stare helplessly at him. Frank couldn't really read her face. So he marched over and kissed Hazel. He kissed her with such passion that the world melted around them. When they separated Frank was blushing profusely. Everyone was watching them.

He cleared his throat, "So, you uh, you still have feelings for Leo?"

"_Feelings_?" Hazel asked furiously.

Her gaze stopped at a smirking Leo, "Well played Repair Boy."

Leo shrugged.

Hazel's glare was soon back on Frank. Her eyes seemed to be on fire, "We _lost _Frank."

"Um," Frank said, "How long are you gonna be mad at me?"

Hazel crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "Probably 5 minutes."

"I want a cookie," Frank said.

"Let's go get you a cookie," Hazel said.

When the two left, the three remaining couples looked at one another, as if they were all saying: one down, two to go.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review!**

**~Wildrose504**


	3. Chapter 3

**SQUEEEEE! Yes, Dork Diaries reference. OMG, guys. I can't believe it. Thank you for all your reviews. BTW I've already written everything, so I can't change it now (considering the fact I've posted it on my deviantArt as well, but ****_don't _****go there for can if you want though.) **

**CaleoForeva: Thank you so much!**

**xXxNAVYxXx: Thank you!**

**WizardRunnerTributeDemigod: Haha, no spoilers. Jasper's my OTP though, but when I say this I hope I'm not letting my bias get in the way. Although Percabeth had 4 years, Jasper still did have almost a year (December to June, 7 months) But that's just me, and I get your reasons and I'm not forcing the ship on you (My BFF ships Lazel and doesn't really like Frank, I don't really care although I'm a hardcore Frazel shipper). And yes! I am getting off my bum and updating now! XD**

**AwesomestPerson: Yes he was! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS: Thanks.**

**ThePercyJacksonOracle: Yes *ding ding ding* (Still love Frazel though) XD**

**I got views 10 times as fast as I did on deviantArt! What's up with that?! Everything but the plot belongs to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

Hazel felt guilty. Here she was, standing in Annabeth's room wearing her purple night gown and matching slippers. Yep, she was in her pajamas, Annabeth was holding a sleepover with Calypso, Piper, and Hazel. The plan was to get Piper to talk about Jason, specifically, his kissing skills.

Annabeth had assured them it was a sure fire plan, Piper had told her before that Jason had some problems with his kissing, now Annabeth just needed her to say it again. Why? Because they had made it _very _obvious to the guys they were having a sleepover, which was the guys way of finding stuff out about the girls. Sot they were probably in the next room, eavesdropping.

So, Hazel was assured that it would work, but she still felt dirty. _Guilty_. When Piper asked her if she was okay when she saw her fanning herself furiously… well it went a little bit like this:

Hazel: *Fans herself ferociously*

Piper: Hazel, are you okay?

Hazel: Why wouldn't be okay, I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm peachy. Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine.

Piper: Are you sure?

Hazel: Quit pressuring me!

Piper: … Okay.

Hazel thought she played that pretty cool… or not.

"So," Annabeth said as she sat down on her bed, "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Okay," Calypso said.

"I'm down," Piper said.

"Yes!" Hazel said a bit too loudly. She cleared her throat, "Yes, yes, truth or dare."

Annabeth smiled deviously and looked around the room until her eyes landed on Piper, "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Piper said, "Last time I did one of your dares I ended up smelling like moldy cheese."

Hazel chose not to ask.

Annabeth smirked and leaned against the wall that connected to the other room. She heard breathing on the other side, good, "How good of a kisser is Jason?"

She heard gasps and snickers from the other side as well.

Piper blushed and gaped at her, "Um, well, I mean, he could _work _on it."

"Details?" Calypso asked.

Hazel started to fan herself again and Piper just started to blush more.

"I'd rather _not_," Piper said, "Hazel looks like she's going to pass out."

Annabeth could still hear them on the other side of the wall, "You're saying he's bad."

"Sort of," Piper said, "But he's sort of good. I mean… he's sort of dense… I… I need to go to the bathroom, don't wait up!"

Piper was relieved as soon as she got to the door. She turned around to see Annabeth trying to hide her giggles. Piper just shook it off and opened the door to hear a bunch of doors slam and see Leo half way towards his room.

"Leo?" Piper asked.

Leo turned around and smiled sheepishly. He leaned against the wall, trying his best to look casual, "Wassup?"

Talk about weird.

Meanwhile, Jason was thinking about what he heard Piper say. Sort of not a good kisser, _sort _of dense. Okay, the next time Jason sees Piper, he's gonna kiss her face off.

Day seven of the kissing wars. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Annabeth was telling Percy about how pancakes came to be while Percy annoyingly shoved a forkful of blue blueberry pancakes in his mouth and glared at the wall. Frank put his scrambled eggs inside his waffle and folded it like a breakfast taco. Hazel was nibbling on her sausages. Calypso was sipping her orange juice and looking at Leo weirdly as he stuffed four sausages in his mouth and smiled, revealing his sausage teeth. Piper was eating her tofu sausages while Jason wondered how she could eat that stuff. Yep, just a normal breakfast on the Argo II.

Leo let out and obnoxious burp and laughed, "Who can beat that?"

Percy held up a finger and took a nice long drink from his orange juice, then he burped,_ loudly_, "Frank?"

Frank was getting ready for his turn, normally, Jason would compete, but he needed to talk to Piper.

"So," he said, "I'm sort of dense."

Piper nearly choked on water, "Where would you hear that?"

Jason turned bright red, guess he hadn't really thought this through, huh?

"Well, that doesn't really matter, Piper," Jason said, "If you had a problem, why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Jason," Piper said, "Reyna had a _huge _crush on you. You didn't even notice. Heck, I bet a lot of other girls had a crush on you."

"So it's about Reyna?"

"It's not about Reyna!"

"Then what is it about Piper?"

"I was _jealous _for a while," Piper said through grit teeth, "But that's it. Now why did you bring this—."

Piper was cut off when Jason kissed her.

"Am I such a bad kisser now?" Jason said.

"_No_," Piper said, "But we _lost_."

"What?" Jason said.

Piper glared at him and smacked his arm, "You're so dense!"

With that she got up and left.

Jason turned around to see the others watching them. Leo let out a burp and Calypso put her face in her hands. Hazel started to fan herself furiously and Frank continued to nibble nervously on his breakfast taco. Annabeth cocked her head as if to say what she just saw was fascinating and Percy just shook his head.

"In all my months of experience," Percy said, "I have learned, _go _after the girl."

Jason nodded and ran after Piper.

Everyone exchanged looks, they all knew what was coming. Percabeth vs. Caleo. This is _not _gonna end well.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Again thanks ****_so _****much for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks for the favs, reviews, and follows! Now to reply to some reviews.**

**Joy or WizardRunnerTributeDemigod: Hardcore Frazel shippers unite! XD **

**Yeah, I checked out your profile. I'm interested in your story Bad Guy. It seems good, but (and this has nothing to do with your writing) I'm so OCD (I haven't been diagnosed with anything, but I'm super suspicious about me being so. One tiny thing, it gets on my nerves so bad) that the huge paragraphs are slowing me down to read. **

**_So _****not your fault! Sorry if I offended you in ****_any _****way! I guess that's why I double space, but please, don't change a thing! I dunno if you want writing advice, but if you do want some, I'll be happy to give you some. I can't PM or reply to any reviews until 4:22 EST since I'm new (only been here a day), so it'll take me a while to send you advice if you want some. And I'm updating! Enjoy this last chapter! Let the games begin! ...Or end? XD (Also, may I use that I'm not that girl poem, it's ****_so _****me).**

**Don't own anything except for the plot. Rick Riordan owns everything but the plot.**

* * *

Jason was tired. _14 days _into the kissing wars. _Nothing_, nada was happening. Percy and Annabeth were doing just fine, same thing with Leo and Calypso. Everyone carried on with their normal activities. Jason would watch the two couples and observe what was happening so he could see their weak spots so he could speed up the process. He didn't see anything he could do. Well at least he couldn't see anything, but Piper did. And that's why he loved her.

Piper had brought everyone into her room. Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Everyone except Percabeth and Caleo. Why? Piper knew how to get someone to break… well more like she saw a problem between the two couples and the problem was:

"There is _obvious_ tension between those four!" Piper exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jason said.

"I don't know," Frank said.

"I don't see it," Hazel said.

Piper rolled her eyes, she was beginning to accept the fact that she was a daughter of Aphrodite and that there was no way of avoiding her senses. _This _was an example of her senses. She could just sense the tension between the two couples. Why you may ask? It all revolved around Calypso.

Piper knew Annabeth too well to _not _realize that she was still a bit uncomfortable around Calypso. Then she saw the slight anger Percy had towards Calypso. Then how Leo was a bit angry with Percy. It was just _so _obvious. To her. She explained everything to the three but they still appeared confused.

"So why are they all angry and uncomfortable around each other?" Hazel ask.

"Percy went to Calypso's island once," Piper said, "He left her for Annabeth and Calypso fell in love with Percy."

"That explains the Annabeth thing," Frank said.

"Then he _obviously _hurt her so…"

"Leo's mad," Hazel said.

"What about Percy being mad at Calypso?" Jason said.

"Percy and Annabeth said they ran into the curses, right?" Piper asked.

The same though passed through the four of them, Calypso might've cursed Percy.

From the outside of Piper's room, they heard knocking. Piper grabbed a piece of rope, _yes _a piece of rope. You never know with monsters. She opened the door to see Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso.

"Gods, you guys just abandoned us," Annabeth said.

"So," Leo said as he walked in, "What are you guys talking about."

"Not you!" Hazel said.

Percy looked at her weirdly and she just blushed.

"Why don't you guys just come inside?" Piper said as she plastered a smile on her face.

Once the four got inside Piper inhaled and said, "Why don't we go get some snacks? Jason, Frank, Hazel, can you help me. You four _don't _move."

Once they got outside, Piper shut the door, "Guys _hold _the knob."

Thank _gods _Piper used to be a girl scout. She quickly tied a knot to the doorknob across the hall and to her room's doorknob.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

Percy ran to the door and tried to open it to no avail, "We're locked in."

"Well na dip Sherlock," Leo said.

"But what for?" Calypso asked.

"You guys need to work out your problems," Piper said, "Then hopefully kiss."

"What problems?!" Annabeth asked.

She turned around to find Calypso with her face in her hands and Percy and Leo having a stare down.

"Oh," Annabeth said.

Percy, not removing his eyes from Leo said, "Can we still get snacks?"

Leo, still glaring at Percy said, "I agree with the Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth sighed and sat down.

2 hours later, the four were sitting silently in Piper's room and the other four were sitting outside of Piper's room very bored.

"Talk I say, _talk_!" Piper said.

"What about?" Annabeth asked.

"You're problems," Jason said.

"Here's a starter," Frank said, "Annabeth, Piper said you were a bit uncomfortable with Calypso, that true?"

Annabeth put her face in her hands, "_No_."

"Annabeth," Calypso said, "If you have a problem with me just—."

"I _know _you fell in love with Percy," Annabeth snapped, "Didn't you?"

"Yes, but—."

"I mean, how can you _not_?" Annabeth continued.

"I love _Leo _now Annabeth," Calypso, "So what's your problem?"

"I dunno," Annabeth said, "You're so pretty, and I _guess _I thought you were competition. But then you were so kind, I was confused."

"Annabeth," Calypso said as she shook her head, "At first I was jealous of you. You're so _smart_ and beautiful. But I realized, I'm _over _him."

"Why would Calypso even like Percy anymore," Leo said, "He _left _her."

"Feeling _really _uncomfortable right now," Percy said.

"If anything Calypso should be the one feeling uncomfortable right now, Percy," Leo said, "You _broke _her heart!"

"Look, I didn't mean to," Percy said, "I kinda had the world to save."

Leo glared at him, "You didn't even try to help Calypso!"

"I asked the gods to help her!"

"Well did you make sure they went through with it? You didn't give her a second thought Percy, just like you did to Bob!"

Piper gasped and Hazel started fanning herself. Annabeth looked at Leo, her eyes red.

"We don't _talk _about that anymore, Leo. It just brings up too many memories."

"Like when we ran into the curses and Annabeth went blind," Percy said.

Calypso looked up at him, her face as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"You know," Percy said, "I blamed myself because I wasn't a good friend to Bob. So he didn't protect us. But then I realized who cursed her, and I'd always blame myself for that too."

Leo took notice of Percy looking at Calypso when he said that. He balled his fists and said, "I can't believe you'd accuse her of that."

Just when Leo was about to throw a punch, he heard Piper say, "Leo, we solve problems with our words, not our hands."

She knew him too well, he sat back down and glared at Percy, "I can't believe you would accuse her."

Calypso looked down at the floor, "I _did _do it. I thought about the way he left me alone and abandoned, and wished it upon Annabeth as well."

Annabeth's mouth was hanging wide open, "How could you?"

Calypso shook her head, "I'm sorry, I was _so _stupid."

"I forgive you," Annabeth said, "I mean we all have flaws, I would've done the same thing."

"Calypso, when I left your island, I knew you were going to be my biggest what if," Percy said, "I knew I'd always remember you."

Leo's expression softened, "Sort of like when I met Echo."

The two exchanged smiles.

"It's cool, man," Percy said.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah man."

"I'll never get guys," Annabeth said, "Why don't they just hug?"

She opened her arms and smiled at Calypso, "C'mere."

The two hugged it out and when they finished Percy hugged Annabeth and smiled, "I love you."

Annabeth smiled back, "You didn't have to say it for me to know it."

Leo grinned at Calypso, "I love you."

"I love you more," Calypso said as she went to go hug him.

The two couples exchanged glances.

"On three," Percy said.

One, two, three. Both of the couples kissed, and as soon as they were done, Piper opened the door.

"Who won?" Frank asked.

Then Percabeth and Caleo said in unison, "It's a tie."

And that declared the end of the kissing wars.

* * *

**That ending... ugh. Feedback?**

**~Wildrose504**


End file.
